Tired of being Single,Ready to Mingle!
by Karen Shields
Summary: Have you ever imagined Draco Malfoy in the muggle world, living as a muggle? Well, it's too bad the Fates found him as a scapegoat for their recreation and brought his life, if possible, in a bigger mess. So how will Selene manage her wild but hectic teenage life and an arrogant, pure-blood, muggle-hater wizard Draco Malfoy? Will love blossom between them or will it lead to a fight
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Hope you guys like this story! Fingers crossed! Please R&R!

Prologue

Time…

What a magical word it is in itself…

The only power which no one has been able to conquer….

Time is something which is very relentlessly dignified.

As each second ticks, yet another moment of life is stolen.

Time is irreplaceable.

Time is unceasing.

Time is relentless.

The sands of time never rise. The Time Keeper knew this, that, time is not something to be tampered with…

For, the Keeper controlled what no human could ever see: these delicate cobweb-like strands, which stretched out into the non-being, that is to say, everything, bonding with other strands on the way. These strands were Time itself, which bonded and connected those lives which were meant to be together, thereby weaving an infinite tangle of strands.

The Keeper of Time scoffed at the human term 'coincidence'. There were none.

People, places, events happened because Time had dictated it, to spin it's silk-like strands like cocoon, around the partakers and sealed their Fate.

Ah! Yes…the Fates…the ancient three Fates, who existed since eternity…

They were bored. All those millennia, and everything has gone on so smoothly…too smoothly…

They wanted something different, so that if everything went alright, the worlds would follow the example. It was Time for the Fates to gamble. The Fates asked the Time Keeper to aid them, for Fate and Time together controlled the whole world.

The Time Keeper was befuddled. How could he let them do this? It will only bring destruction, he told them.

But the Fates paid no heed. It is us, the Fates, who decide what will happen and you, when it will happen, the Fates countered impatiently. Sighing in defeat, the Time Keeper agreed, expecting the worst. Whenever the two worlds have (almost) collided, it has always brought destruction. It was not something to be tampered with. Now, the Fates looked for their scapegoats…

Angry tears of humiliation and defeat clouded his eyes as he leaned on to the washbasin. He _cannot _fail…the Dark Lord had threatened his family's life. Of course he didn't want to do it. To others, he might be an arrogant, spiteful bully, but he was not a murderer, not a killer, not HIM. Dumbledore had said something about a boy making the wrong choices all his life…but he doesn't know, nor does he understands, no one does. Draco isn't the boy who made all the wrong choices. He is the boy who didn't have the choice.

Hmm…he will do well…, the Fates whispered in excitement.

He took long deep breaths and washed his face with cold water. As he strode out of the toilet, he bumped into someone. He looked up to see that it was none other than the infamous Saint Potter. He still hadn't forgiven the boy. Although a part of him knew that it wasn't Harry's fault, he never got over how just because of him Draco's dad had to go to Azkaban and how the Dark Lord had handed him this…responsibility. Gritting his teeth in pure malice, he shoved past Harry without looking back.

When he was sure he was not being followed, he crept up to the seventh floor, into the Room of Requirement and strode over the enchanted Cabinet. As he opened it, he saw something gleaming inside it. He leaned in, but the gleaming object seemed even more further away. He had to get inside the Cabinet to finally reach the object which turned out to be a flat, rectangular object with picture designs on it. Before he could figure it out, the door of the Cabinet banged shut, leaving him in the light of the object. Suddenly, the object jerked and vibrated with a beep, and Draco dropped it, expecting a curse. By now, he could hear voices outside the Cabinet. Was it working then? Was he finally successful? Was he at Borgin and Burkes? As Draco swung the door open, his mouth hung open. For never in his, Draco Malfoy's whole life had he been in such a bizarre place, which was certainly not Borgin & Burkes.


	2. Chapter 2: What The Hell!

**Here's the first chapter! Hope you guys like my (reckless) attempt to write! And please read and review! Critical comments are accepted too!**

Ch:1 WHAT THE HELL!

"_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up"_

The music blared in her earphone as Selene Starling hurried upstairs to her flat on the fifth floor. The elevator was _still _under repair and she no other choice. Beads of perspiration had formed on her forehead, her short auburn hair flowing along. As she opened the door, she was greeted by her friends yelling "SURPRISE!"

Well, it _was_ her birthday after all. She didn't think she could celebrate it…specially after she ran away from her house like that…But thanks to her luck, she had such great friends who care so much for her. Blinking back hard tears, she beamed at her friends.

"Happy sweet sixteen Selene!" said Kaira, with a warm look.

"Sweet yet sexy sixteen! Might as well get a 'someone' now, Sel." Said April, grinning evilly.

"Seriously Sel, I know I might sound ridiculous to you but you're sixteen and you still haven't even kissed a boy yet!" said Morgan pursing her lips.

"So, what do you presume I do, huh? Just march up to some random guy and shag him?" Selene said bluntly, and the girls started laughing.

"Well, that doesn't seems a bad idea either….for me!" said Morgan with a wink. "I wanna know how it feels to fall in love with strangers…"

"Woah! I mean seriously Morgan? Don't tell me you dumped Josh too!" said Kaira. "You're such a playgirl!"

"Well I-" Morgan was cut in mid-sentence, for a loud crash came from Selene's bedroom. The girls exchanged anxious looks as Selene went to check, creeping slowly on her tiptoes.

Please Mr. Ghost, don't ruin my birthday, come again another day, little Selly wants her day, ghost, O' ye ghost go away…" Selene muttered in a sing-song tone.

Taking a long deep breath, she opened the door of the room and gaped. The room seemed to be pretty much void of any sign of disturbance. _What the hell!_ Selene was sure the crash came from her room. Even her friends heard it. Shrugging in confusion, she went back to her friends.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was in a fix…a big, bad fix. He tried to go back to Hogwarts via the Vanishing Cabinet, but it didn't seem to work. <em>Why didn't things respond when they're most needed?<em> Draco thought angrily and his hand caught the lamp by mistake, which crashed loudly. In his bewilderment, Draco slipped under the bed, taking the broken lamp with him. He heard a voice- a girl's voice- singing a silly rhyme. _He was not a ghost! _Draco thought, scowling deeply. As the footsteps faded away he got out, and sat on the bed.

Suddenly, he had a flashback. The flat rectangular object! That was a Portkey, he was sure of that! He quickly opened the cabinet and found it where he had dropped it last. It was not glowing now. He noticed a sort of button at the bottom of the object, and pressed it. Somehow all this seemed very muggle-like to him. As soon as he had pressed the button, it glowed, displaying time and date. It was 8:49 PM of 27th October, and his eyes almost bulged out of his socket. It was 2014! _WHAT THE HELL! _Just then the door swing open and he saw a girl, quite neat his age, with sleek auburn hair reaching her shoulders and deep dazzling blue eyes. She was quite short in height, with small, soft features, and was looking curiously at him.

"So YOU are the 'ghost' which creeped the hell outta me that time!" the girl said. "What are you doing here, in my _bedroom_ with my—CELLPHONE! Hey give it back! It's very personal!"

Draco merely quirked an eyebrow. _She was a muggle, a muggle demanding her—what's a cell phone?_ Draco wondered at the back of his mind. She rushed up to him and snatched the object out of his hands, quite red in face. She _touched_ him! A muggle like her, dared to do that to him, a pure blooded wizard!

"Hand back the Portkey, you little muggle!" Draco ordered coldly.

The girl blinked. And then she started laughing hysterically.

"So you're a Harry Potter fan too, huh? You could've told me before! I simply adore the series!" the girl blabbed.

"Why would I be Potter's fan? I'm a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor!" Draco retorted, forgetting about the girl's origin for a while.

"Oh, I'm a Slytherin too! And yeah, even if you are a Slytherin, you should respect the brave ones, although personally I'd rather be brainy than brawny!" the girl said.

"I don't give a damn about what you want to be! I just want to be out of this-this, muggle house!" said Draco. "Now hand back my Portkey."

* * *

><p>Selene was seriously enjoying this. She simply <em>loved<em> annoying people out of their wits.

"Ouch! That hurt dude! Anyways, so, what's your house point on Pottermore? Mine is only 654, but I'm tryin' to increase it by duelling. Potions aren't my thingy, ya know!" said Selene. "By the way, I'm Selene Starling."

"I think you've gone out of your mind, muggle-" Draco started.

"Hey! Don't call me a muggle! I've been certified as a witch on Pottermore!" Selene said indignantly.

"What's this 'Pottermore' you're blabbering about? Is it Potter's new fan club or something?"Draco asked, his face contorted in irritation.

Selene opened the website Pottermore and showed it to him.

"What nuisance is this now? I don't even want to think about what would mother say, when she'll hear I'm having a conversation with a muggle in a muggle house!" Draco said, frustrated.

"Seriously, who are you? I've never met such a bratty Slytherin!" Selene asked, finally breaking her act. "You can't keep calling me a 'muggle' and not expect a kick in your ass!"

The boy's face was white in fury. Oops! She had finally crossed her limits!

"Draco Malfoy." The boy said, pointing his wand towards her.

**So, how was it? Please tell me! I'm dying to know. And if you have any ideas then you're welcome to express it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Please guys! I really need your support or I'll probably end up quitting writing! R&R! A humble request of mine!**

Chapter 2: Unbelievable

Selene's eyes widened as she stared at Draco, who in turn looked quite smug. Just when he got over the thought he had finally taught this muggle her place, a sly grin broke on Selene's lips. She pranced over to her dresser and took out a _wand_ from it. Draco simply stared at her. _She was_ not _a muggle!_

"I have a wand too!" Selene said happily. "I'd made it on my eleventh birthday, waiting for my Hogwarts letter."

"Huh? So you go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked her blandly.

"Nah! Wish I did though! All those food and sweets and of course- Quidditch!" Selene said with a dreamy look on her face. "But seriously tell me, who the hell are you dude?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, a pure-blood wizard, attending my sixth year at Hogwarts." Draco said, a bored look on his face.

"Oh really?" Selene said with a laugh. "Then show me a bit of your mystical powers!"

"I can't." said Draco gritting his teeth. He would not let this girl manipulate him, no matter whoever she was.

Selene quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"That is a matter of which you should put your nose out of, for its none of your business." Draco said, glaring at her. "Now tell me what place and time it this."

" 'That, is a matter of which you should keep your nose out of, for its none of your business.' " Selene said, imitating Draco in a comical way. "Howzzat huh? First do a spell, then only I'll _consider_ helping you."

Draco scowled_. But wait_, he thought, _he wasn't in his time, he was sure of that, and so the Ministry won't charge him, and it would be great chance to show this muggle where they stood. This girl had demanded her own doom._

"_Impedimenta_!" Draco chanted out loud and Selene was thrown backwards and crashed into the wall.

"Owwie!" Selene winced painfully and cursed. "You DERK! How _dare_ you do that to me."

"It was you who asked for it." Said Draco acerbically.

"Whatever. By the way it's October 27, 2014 and you're in London. Were you in hibernation lately?" Selene said.

Draco didn't say anything but quietly sat on the bed.

"Hey, you okay? I'm gonna make a cuppa of hot chocolate." Said Selene as she went out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So, how come you're here? I mean, you travelled time without a time turner!" Selene said, moderately as they drank the hot chocolate. The real excitement was bubbling inside her, trying to burst out. <em>The wizarding world exists! Yippee! <em>Although it was her bad luck she was stuck with this snobby Malfoy.

"Am I free of the task? Would my family be spared?" Draco mumbled to himself, still grasping the truth.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm sure Voldemort can murder Dumbledore by various other methods. It was your family he wanted to punish by killing you." Said Selene. "Yes it's true Malfoy. He thought that you would be dead in the process and if not, his goal would be accomplished no matter what. And I think with your so called loss, Voldemort will now hand the task to Snape."

Draco stared at the girl. "How come you know about all this? And you're not even a witch!"

"Don't underestimate the power of a girl." Selene said and yawned. "Jeez, it's getting' sooooo late! You can sleep on the couch for tonight. And DON'T kill me in sleep."

Draco had no other choice but to do as she said. Who did he know in this time, in this place. And it was seriously too late. He took a pillow and blanket from Selene and lay down on the couch. The room was still littered by the remains of the party.

"Do you need anything else?" Selene asked, poking her head out of the door of her room.

"Happy Birthday." Said Draco and closed his eyes, leaving Selene to stare at him.

Selene went to bed with her cheeks pink. She could not believe it. It was either her best or the worst birthday gift she'd ever had. Still, what could be said? Slowly her vision blurred and her muscles relaxed as she drifted into her dreamland.

**Did you like it? Please, please, please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4 Believe Me or Not

**Okay, so here's the next chappie! Hope you guys won't kick me for writing it up! Please read and review! Flames are accepted. I'd like to thank ZambleTheZombie for her supportive review.**

Chapter 3: Believe me or not

"OMG! I'm _so LATE!_" Selene cried as she hurriedly prepared cereals for breakfast. She placed two bowls on the table, as Draco walked into the kitchen.

"What are you badgering about so early in morning? Don't you know your whimsical voice can give any sane person a serious headache?" Draco drawled out.

"Buzz off! Looking at your face has already made my day unlucky." Selene snapped. "And you can help a bit too, seeing as you're staying in my flat."

"Huh, this whole…house of yours is smaller than even my bedroom." Draco scoffed as he sat down for breakfast. "And what's this ugly gruel? I want a proper breakfast."

"Well, you're more than welcome to prepare a breakfast of your own choice." Selene fumed. "And don't think you're doing me a favour by staying at my house. Both of us know about what a big opportunist you are! And just because I can't do magic, that doesn't means you'll just go ordering me around!"

Draco blinked. "No one talks to me like that." He said slowly, his temper rising high.

"Get used to it then, if you wanna live here!" Selene shot back.

"Fine! I'm out of this horrible muggle's nest!" Draco said smashing the bowl of cereal away and strode out of the house.

"Hmph! Yeah right! Let me see how you spend your time in today's muggle world." Selene called after him.

* * *

><p>At school, Selene told her friends about Draco Malfoy in a free period, but they only laughed.<p>

"Come on Selene, it must've been a dream!" Morgan, applying some lip-gloss. "Hey Kaira do you think peach looks good on me? Mum said it did, but it's better to confirm."

"Sure it does! Hey, can I borrow it for my date tomorrow?" Kaira asked, growing slightly red. Morgan smirked and April look quizzically at her, while Selene scowled. She hated being ignored.

"Alright! But-" Morgan was interrupted.

"YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME!" Selene bellowed heatedly. "I WAS TELLING YOU GUYS SUCH AN IMPORTANT THING AND YOU STARTED TALKING ABOUT LIPSTICKS, DATES AND BOYS! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!"

"Jeez Selene, take a chill pill!" said April, considerately as numerous heads turned to stare at their group. "How can it be possible for a Harry Potter's fiction character to be alive? It's completely out of logic."

"Oh, so you explain how I got this bump on the back of my head?" Selene said indignantly. "Malfoy hit me with the impedimenta and I was thrown back to crash on the wall."

"Ouch! That must've hurt! I mean seriously Sel, how can you expect to believe that? All of us know how clumsy you are. You might've fell down the stairs or something."

"So you guys will believe anything but what I tell you?" Selene said, shaking with anger. "Fine! Go to hell!"

Selene stormed out of the classroom and banged the door shut and sneaked out of the school gates. Once out in the open air, she took deep breaths and tried to relax. Chilly October winds blew making her tug her coat more securely around her. Turning left on the next crossroad, she saw a pale blond head. There was he, Draco Malfoy, leaning on the post box. So he really hadn't gotten that far, huh? For they were right in front of her apartment.

"Seriously, why do boys always have to be so stubborn?" Selene said, perching herself behind him.

Draco turned around and rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Hey! I was supposed to say that!" Selene said playfully. Then turning serious, she added. "Look, I know you've got nowhere else to stay, so I offer you my place at one cost. You have to get a part time job."  
>Draco's eyes widened. "I'm not that helpless-"<p>

"I don't rely on my parents Malfoy!" Selene burst out. "Unlike you, I live alone, and do a part time job to support my needs. And if you are going to stay as well, I am going to need some financial help too."

"Fine. Until I figure out how to get back to my time." Said Draco. "But what job will I qualify in?"

"For one thing, you can join me in the restaurant I work in." said Selene. "I'll talk to the manager about it. And yeah, while you're at it, why don't you join my school as well. I'll look suspicious if a teenager doesn't go to school."

"School? Restaurant? What's my life coming to?" Draco muttered as he strode after Selene.

"While you're at it, why don't you change your name?" Selene asked.

"Again, why would I do that?" Draco asked, a weird look on his face.

Selene sighed dramatically. "Your fans will die of a heart attack, either because you're far more wretched and ugly than described or because you really do exist."

"My…fans…?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Ah, nothing! So, from now on you're…Ricky Scott." Selene said.

"Wait-WHAT!" Draco cried.

* * *

><p>Selene had asked her neighbour, Mr Tanner, to help Draco apply for admission in her school. Two days later, a letter arrived, confirming Draco's admission and he'd already been accepted to the restaurant. Selene wondered whether he'll be able to manage this. Sighing, Selene wished some miracle to happen and send him back in his own world. Wizards and magic was good only for entertainment in books and movies. In real world, however, it seemed more like a live-action horror film.<p>

**So, how was it? Please let me know. And Selene will soon be introduce to the magical world too!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Token of Love

**So here's the next chappie! Hope you guys enjoy it! And I'd also like to thanks for the supportive reviews of RedSombrero, StaarDustTeen, ginnyweasely for the last chapter! Sorry for the late update, I was down with fever. Here you go! Please read and review! A humble request from me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Token of Love<p>

"Brriinnnnngggg!" The alarm clock went out.

It was Sunday, but still, Selene had to wake up early at 7:00 am. She had her part time job to take care of and plus, today would be Draco's first day at work. Hurriedly, she rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower, which meant 45 minutes. After shower, she dressed up in bell-bottom jeans-she was pretty bored with her skinny jeans-and a yellow tank top. She rushed out of the room and found Draco sprawled on the couch. Selene sighed in exasperation and shook him hard.

"Hey getup Malfoy! We have to go for work!" Selene screeched. Draco merely mumble a 'go away' and shifted to the other side. Well, you can't exactly blame him for being a sleepyhead, could you? Not when he'd spent most of the night worrying about his present condition in future. He had been pondering about how he would get back in his time, about his parents, whether they were still alive or…He shuddered on just thinking about it. Would the Dark Lord let them live? Draco only got sleep in the early morning, out of exhaustion. His head was throbbing like it'd been hammered. And he barely closed his eyes when this-this abominable muggle girl crashed into his life. Draco cringed at her high pitched voice. He merely reached out his wand and pointed it towards Selene.

"Silencio," he muttered and returned to his sleep.

Selene, on the other hand, had a harassed look on her face and was shouting in silence all sorts of incoherent curses and swears at Draco.

_Fine_, she thought. _After all, he's the one who's gonna be late for work, and it's his first day too! But hey, why am I bothering for him? He probably sees me as a filth of his boots. _

After reaching the restaurant, Selene changed into her outfit.

"Hi Selene!" said Hazel, one of her colleagues. "Where's the newbie you had been talking about?"

Selene opened her mouth to speak but she remembered the silencing charm and mentally cursed Draco for the umpteenth time. She merely smiled and shrugged at Hazel. She went into the dining area and took the orders. Since she could not utter a single sound, she only smiled. _I'm gonna kill you Malfoy! His Royal Blondness is probably drooling on the pillows right now. _Selene thought acerbically.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up after about 3 hours since Selene's interruption of his sleep. Slowly he dressed up leisurely into the same clothes as yesterday. He found a note stuck on the table. It seemed to be and address about a place called 'Grill in". Rolling off his eyes he walked out into the crowded streets of London, without a single clue of where he was supposed to go.<p>

After about 45 minutes of wandering here and there, he finally decided to ask somebody. He would certainly punish the muggle girl for this…_inconvenience._ He finally reached the restaurant. It was a flashy, glass-walled exotic looking restaurant. He went in by the front door and was greeted by a tall blond haired girl and he had to admit, muggle or not, she _was_ worth looking at.

"I had applied for a job here." Draco said. The girl's eyes widened and a smile broke through her lips.

"Ricky Scott, right? Our Boss, Mr Herms has been expecting you." The girl said. "I'm Natalie Verma, by the way. Your friend has been waiting for you since _ages_."

Draco merely nodded and followed the girl into the kitchen.

"Mr Scott has arrived at last." Said Natalie as she beckoned Draco to come in.

No sooner had he set foot in the kitchen, someone gripped his throat tightly and his back banged on the door because of the impact. Selene had downright crashed into him, her cold fingers clenched against his throat, and she seemed to be screaming silent curses at him, her face red. Draco merely blinked in confusion. Then she pointed to her mouth and he remembered he had silenced her.

Draco smirked and pulled her to a private place in the kitchen and removed the spell. As soon as found her voice, she gave cries of delight. _Maybe now that she knows the importance of her voice, she wouldn't scream and screech so loudly like an owl, _Draco thought_._

"Here we go again, although I think you were best left voiceless." Said Draco drawled, enjoying the look of horror on her face. "Yeah, that's right, maybe I should-"

"Don't you _dare _Malfoy! I think both of us should leave _that _part for the Gryffindors. And since none of us are Gryffindors, they are best left neglected at the precise moment." Selene blabbered on. "You see, being a Gryffindor means to be brave on the first note, which I don't think any of us are, as I'm much of a chicken in dark, and you…well, let's just say, it'd be an insult for the word itself, if I describe you as that particular adjective. Oh, don't mind Malfoy, everybody has a different nature, different personality, different-"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE STARLING! SHUT UP OR I'LL SIMPLY HEX YOUR PUNY LITTLE BUT OFF AFTER SILENCING YOU PERMANENTLY!" Draco burst out, unable to hold himself. This girl simply drove him crazy.

"I hope everybody is getting along alright?" a quiet voice said. Draco turned around to see a short squat man in blue suit. Rather weird combo with his voice, which in Draco's mind should've been a squeak.

"Mr Herms." Said Selene, addressing the man who nodded at her.

"Is this the newbie?" he asked her in his soft, light tone. "Mr Scott."

Draco merely nodded and receive a sharp jab in his ribs from Selene.

"Greet him." Selene muttered so low that only he could hear.

"Good morning, _sir_." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Ah like-wise, Mr Scott." Mr Herms said. "You can change into your uniform and start your work instantly and I hope you would _try_ not to be late for your coming duties. You see, I don't take it too kindly for granted."

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes, Draco Malfoy found himself holding a menu card.<p>

"Come on, do as directed." Selene said enthusiastically. She went up to a table and asked for the orders as Draco handed the menu card. Selene noted the order and dragged Draco along with her, back to the kitchen.

"You have to place the order to the chef and when it's ready, you give it to your customers." Selene explained.

"So basically, I'm like a bar man?" he asked. He was unnecessarily reminded of Tom, the barman at the Leaky Cauldron.

Selene laughed. "Yeah, but better than that. You'll feel better when you'll get your salary today. We get in advance, you see."

Draco and Selene returned home at around 6 O' clock. They had each received salary for the month. On their way, Selene pulled him to a building.

"I guess we could do with some celebration and shopping." Selene said.

"I don't see any reason to." Said Draco shortly.

Selene chuckled. "Well, how long do you plan on wearing the same clothes?"

Draco looked away. _Well, she _had_ a point_, he thought sourly.

"Fine." said Draco.

* * *

><p>As they boarded the subway, Draco looked around him in curiosity. All of this was new to him. The lifestyle, the architecture, and he <em>had<em> to admit, it really _was_ cool. As they entered the mall, Selene pulled him towards moving staircases. It was pretty different and not to mention, more dangerous than Hogwarts staircases. Gripping Selene for support, he ventured on one of them and they automatically moved up.

"Hey, Scott, how's this?" Selene asked as she held out a dark red shirt and laughed at Draco's look of disgust. Then she noticed what he was looking at. It was a black silk shirt and dark greenish-black jacket.

"Hmm…this seems cool! Just like your taste!" Said Selene and pulled out a pair of black jeans. "How about this? It sure would go with your selection."

After shopping, she asked him to wait in the café and she went to a mobile store. She bought a cool-looking model of green color.

"Here, consider it as a welcome gift of our time, a token of love." Selene added with a wink, grinning ear to ear.

Draco took it and examined it. "It's just like that-that, whatever that was in your cupboard."

"It's a smartphone." Selene explained. "It is used to…"

After getting lectured about a smartphone, which he doubted the phone was, Selene took him to some 'theater' as she was telling.

"Don't worry! It's just a movie!" Selene said as they entered a dark hall with tons of people perched on seats. "This way."

Draco stared at the tittle: What If(The F Word). It was quite funny, but he seemed pretty bored, unaware of Selene's ironic motive, as the actor was Daniel Radcliffe, the one who portrayed Harry Potter and him, the original Draco Malfoy was watching a move starring Harry Potter.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked as they made their way out of the mall.

"Movie Draco." Selene said with a laugh, which confused him even more. "Consider it a token of love as well."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, should we make out as well now, sweetheart?" he said, his voice full of malice, though he didn't quite mean it. He'd enjoyed the evening quite well, much to his surprise and displeasure. I was certainly relaxing and not to mention, time wasting, in contrast to his recent days at Hogwarts.

**So, how was it? I hope I didn't make Draco too OOC! Actually, that's what I'm worried about the most. Which house do you think will suit Selene the best? Please, your reviews are most wanted! **


End file.
